


18

by oneeyedbeast



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneeyedbeast/pseuds/oneeyedbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Harry are roommates are in college. Harry has a thing for Liam, but Liam doesn't know it yet. But he'll soon realize his feelings when a certain dark prince tries to break up their living arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Up We Go

“Jesus! Liam! Wake the fuck up!” This is the first thing I hear as I open my eyes to the harsh light of Harry’s phone shining on my face. “Do you know what time it is? We are so bloody late!”

  
“Wuh, what are you talking about?” I rub the sleep out of my eyes and turn to watch Harry as he stands up straight, pushing himself off the bed.

  
“Come on, we need to get going, I can’t believe I fell asleep too.” I watch him sleepily as he walks towards the dresser and bends over to pick up his discarded trousers. Wait, when did those come off?

  
“We are so screwed, the guys are going to be pissed.” He hisses as he pulls a shirt out of the top drawer and struggles to pull it over his untamed hair. After a couple of seconds he emerges, looking relieved. I can’t help but burst out into uncontrollable giggles after seeing his frantic face. Harry is so surprised that he stops running around the room to stare at me.

  
“You think this is funny?” His stare has changed into something else and the panic that was in his eyes just a few moments ago is gone and has turned into something more serious. My laughter dies and I’m silenced by his look. He straightens up from picking something off the floor and gives me a small grin, a grin that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. I can’t look away him. He’s just looking at me and I feel like a deer in headlights. Then, without breaking eye contact, he starts walking towards me, slowly.

  
“I asked you a question, Liam.” He’s getting close to the bed now and I can’t help but crawl back as he nears me. He reaches the edge of the bed and leans forward until his hands are on either side of my hips, holding his body over mine.

  
“Liam?” he whispers. I shiver and I breathe in, smelling his unusual yet appealing scent, a mixture of lavender, incense and something else, something that I can’t quite put my finger on.

  
“Liam.” I jump and open my eyes. I hadn’t even realized I’d closed them in the first place. I locked eyes with him and immediately looked away, feeling my face get hot with embarrassment.

  
“Come. We need to go. Let’s get you dressed” He pushes himself off the mattress and I suddenly feel cold without him. I look up at him and he has his usual stupid smile back on his face. His arm is stretched out, offering his hand to me. I grin and grab it as he helps me up. Things are back to normal. I think.


	2. The Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is taking Liam somewhere, but Liam has no clue where. The Ride allows for Liam to think things over.

“Ready?” Harry turns to me as I walk out of the room wearing my usual jeans, white t-shirt and leather jacket. “Woah, man. You look.” He stops, and looks away, looking embarrassed. “You look good.”

“Harry, I.” I begin, wanting to talk about what happened a few minutes ago.

“Hold onto that thought, we need to head out. We’re late as it is.” Harry doesn’t look at me, but instead begins walking towards the front door, grabbing his keys on the way. I begin to wonder. Where are we going? 

I step out the door behind Harry as I feel the biting cold hit my face. He turns around to lock the door as I shiver, now thinking I should have put on something warmer than just a jacket. It’s supposed to freeze tonight. Harry turns without a word and begins walking down the stairs. I follow.

***

It’s a beautiful night as we walk along the shops. It’s nearing the holidays, so most of the stores have Christmas themed displays in the windows with the green and red lights, the snowflakes, and brightly wrapped presents. It’s all so calming. But my calm is disrupted as I begin to think about what happed earlier with Harry. What does it mean? 

We recently became roommates since my parents decided it was time I moved out, now that I’m in college and I apparently spend too much of my time traveling between home and school. But recently things have become weird between us. Harry will be acting like his normal, energetic self when we’re hanging out with the guys, Louis, Niall and Zayn, but once we’re back in his one bedroom apartment, he’s quiet. Not to mention I’ve been catching him staring at me, only to have him sigh and look away. Did I do something to upset him?

“Hurry up, the last train leaves in a few minutes. We don’t wanna miss it.” I jump. Harry is a few feet in front of meet looking a bit annoyed. I hadn’t realized I’d slowed down. I speed up until I’m walking at his pace again, but it’s hard with his long legs. 

“We’re taking the train?” I ask, panting as I match his pace “Also, where are we going this late?” I look up at him. He stares forward, not acknowledging my questions. I’m about to repeat myself when he sputters his answer.

“We’re going to a bar.” 

“What? But you never drink!” I’ve only seen Harry drunk a few times and it wasn’t pretty. He gets shit-faced and ends up touching people inappropriately. Mostly just the guys and myself, but it’s still weird. A bar seems unusual for him, but now that I think about it, I could really use a drink. 

We arrive at the train station and have to run to reach the E train before the doors close. We stand in the aisle heavily breathing as the train jerks forward. We make eye contact and break into a fit of giggles, luckily there are only a few people in our compartment so we quickly grab a couple of seats near to doors. Once we’ve calmed down I become acutely aware that our shoulders are touching, and I shift away, despite the lack of warmth. I see Harry turn his body away from me a bit and I suddenly feel bad. Can’t I do anything right? 

We sit in silence the rest of the way as I a stare at the passing lights. I begin to let my thoughts wonder (mostly on harry) as I begin to doze off. 

“Hey, Liam! We’re almost at our stop.” Harry whispers to me as I’m slowly shaken awake.

“Oh, sorry mate, I must have fallen asleep” I look up and he has this soft look in his eyes. Then the intercom comes on and announces the name of the next stop. It sounds familiar. 

“Wait, that’s Zayn’s stop isn’t it?” I look at Harry. He looks down from the train map above the doors. 

“Yeah so?” 

“Oh, um, nothing.” I look away and begin to stand up as the train comes to a stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter! Once I wrote the first one I just couldn't stop! Thanks for sticking with me. This one is a tiny bit longer, but I think its a cute one. Still open for ideas as to where this is going.


	3. The Other Members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've finally reached their destination and Liam is non too happy. After some time, Liam finds himself alone with Zayn and things go from bad to worse.

“Well, here we are!” Harry gestures to the brick building up ahead. There is a loud thumping coming from within and a line of scantily clad women out front. I frown and turn to Harry.

“What is this? This isn’t a bar.” I say accusingly. 

“No, but there’s a bar in it. Plus, this place is special. Look!” He points to the neon sign above the doors. 

“The Inferno?” I read, a little confused. What so special about this place?

“Don’t you recognize the name? Zayn’s been toying with this name for a while and he finally used it on something!”

“Wait! You mean Zayn owns this place?” I yell, earning us a lot of attention from the group of girls closest to us. Harry nods in excitement. I sigh internally. Zayn comes from a very rich family, and since he’s began investing in multiple international stocks, he’s been earning mad money. He always dresses to kill and owns several expensive cars, in addition to his own flat. But what bothers me the most is that he’s always buying me things. I’m not saying that he bought The Inferno for me, but I’m sure that there will be some unwanted surprise involved. 

“Yeah, man. He’s been wanting to buy it for a while but was waiting for the right opportunity. Come on, they’re waiting for us!” He grabs my elbow, jerking me forward. 

“The guys are here?” I yell, but my question is forgotten as we reach the bouncer. 

“Good evening good sir, we are here on a special occasion and I believe we are expected.” As he slips him twenty pounds. I roll my eyes. The bouncer just gives Harry a look, but pockets the cash. 

“Names?” He asks as he checks the clipboard he was holding. 

“Harry Styles and Liam Payne” Harry looks at me with an almost childish grin. What is waiting for me inside? Ugh, I shouldn’t have come out tonight. 

“You may go in.” The bouncer announces as he turns to open the door. As we walk past him he give Harry a stiff nod and says a soft “Mr. Payne” to me as he gives me a wink. I give him a strange look, but am soon distracted by the deafening base in my ears as we’re enveloped into the blackness of the club. 

Despite my disapproval of Zayn’s excessive spending I can’t help but admire the place. The brick walls add a nice touch as the catchy beats give my heart a new rhythm to pump to and the lights flash to an extent that I feel a little dizzy. I’m lost in the moment until I feel Harry’s slim hand grab mine to pull me through the thick throbbing crowd.   
As we near the back, squeezing our way through the bouncing bodies, I see that we’re heading towards the bar. Harry, who’s a little ahead of me, waves at someone. I try and peak over the crowd, but it’s no use, I can’t see anything. But his hand holds strong and we’re at the bar in no time. 

“Liam!” I hear just before I’m attacked by a blonde boy and knocked to the ground. 

“Niall ya prick! Get off!” I yell. Then, just as I’m about to push Niall off, I feel an extra weight thrown onto me knocking, whatever air is left, out of my lungs. I look up to see Louis’ face just above mine. 

“Happy Birthday Liam! How old are ya now? Getting up their aint ya?”

“Good God Louis!” I wheeze “Get off!”

As they crawl off of me I can’t help to laugh as I lie on the floor of The Inferno. I really did miss these two and their raw energy. Once I get my breath back, I open my eyes only to see a tanned, and elegantly tattooed hand waiting for me. Zayn is standing over me with his half grin and heavily lashed eyes looking down at my disheveled self. I blush, but reach for his hand anyways. 

“Good to see you Liam.” He whispers into my ear as he pulls me into a hug. “I’ve really missed you.”

I pull back from the hug awkwardly, not knowing what to say. “Oh um, thanks. It’s only been a couple weeks Zayn.” I look him in the eyes, but he doesn’t say anything else, he just grins at me. 

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s celebrate!” Harry exclaims as he grasps my shoulder, pulling me away from Zayn and towards the bar. “The birthday boy will have a beer my good man!” Harry yells to the bartender over the music “Whatever you have on tap in fine!” 

***

Five beers later and a lot of turning down strange and flirty women, I’m beginning to feel it. I can no longer see things straight, I can barely hear my own thoughts (no matter how fuzzy) over the beat of the music, and I have Harry leaning on my shoulder while rubbing his hand all over my chest. What is he looking for? It’s not like he’s gonna find any tits here.

“Liam. Hey Liam.” Harry nuzzles his greasy hair against my shoulder. 

“What is it Harry?”

“I, uh, gotta” Harry mumbles into my neck.

“You what?” I yell back.

“I gotta use the loo.”

“Oh, well I don’t really know…”

“I’ll show him Liam” Zayn is suddenly next to us. Or maybe he’s been there this whole time. This night has been kind of a whirl for me. 

“Oh, uh, thanks. I’ll wait here” I reply.

Zayn pulls Harry off my arm and puts an arm around his waist for support. Harry can hardly stand up on his own. He’s such a lightweight. 

It’s been a few minutes now and I’m starting to get into the music. Without having Harry or Zayn around I don’t have to feel like I’m being watched. I can enjoy the music and watch the people in the crowed. I see Louis over by the DJ trying to flirt a girl to death. She’s tall and lanky with long brown hair, just his type. I scan the crowd again to see if I can spot Niall. I spot him at the other end of the bar scarfing on a plate of nachos, surrounded by older women. I can’t tell if they’re cougars or they just see him as their own child, but either way I’m a little creeped out. 

As I sit on my stool with the last bit of beer in my glass I feel relaxed for the first time this evening since I was so rudely awoken by Harry’s yelling. I can’t help but enjoy the moment as I close my eyes, allowing for myself and my body to drift with the music.

I’m brought back to reality abruptly when I feel a strong hand on my waist. My eyes snap open and turn to see whom the hand belongs to and I find myself inches from the black, heavily lashed eyes that can only belong to Zayn. 

“Hey.” He almost whispers to me

“Hey.” I reply stupidly. 

“You wanna dance?” he asks. I’m stunned by his question. Dance? I’ve never even been to a club, let alone danced with a guy! 

“Um, dance? I don’t really dance. What about Harry? Is he okay?”

“Harry’s not feeling to well, so I left him in there to get it out of his system.” He replies curtly.

“Oh man, I should go check on him.” I push away from the counter to find harry.

“No.” he says quickly, grabbing my elbow. “He’ll be fine, he just needs a few minutes. So how about a dance in the meantime?”

He’s being kind of pushy, but I guess it can’t be helped. I sign internally. He always finds a way to get alone with me. But I guess it can’t be helped, my drunk self isn’t up to fighting right at the moment. 

“Sure.” God, I must be drunker than I thought. The alcohol is talking for me. 

Zayn grins, like he’s just won the biggest prize at the fair. He grabs by hand and pulls me towards the dance floor. As we weave our way through the crowd I can feel the beat of the music even more. Not only does it reverberate through my chest, but I can feel it like a wave as the bodies around me are setting a beat for my body to move to against its will.   
Zayn suddenly stops and turns to me as we seem to have reached the middle of the mass of grinding bodies. 

“Um, Zayn! I really can’t dance!” I’m almost screaming now. 

“It’s no problem!” he yells back, then leans in so his mouth is next to my ear “I can show you how.”

Just before I’m about to ask him how he plans on “showing” me, his hands clasp onto my waist. I look down in surprise and back up into his eyes. In my inebriated state, I can’t figure out how I’m supposed to react, or if I should react at all. My body is telling me to go with the latter. So I do. As he pulls me closer, I don’t fight it. In a sick way I’m kind of okay with what’s happening. I couldn’t explain it if I tried to. It could be the alcohol in my system, or the raging hormones wafting from the people around us. Either way, my body is now pulled close to Zayn’s in a way that I can’t describe. It’s like he is everywhere. 

We begin to move as a new beat hits the crowd and I’m taken with it. Zayn’s hands are all over my body, but it hardly registers as I’ve become too absorbed in the rhythm of the room. My eyes are closed as my body takes over, dancing, grinding and sweating to the music with Zayn. 

My eyed blink open as I feel a hand caressing my face. Zayn is nose to nose with me and we share a stare that seems to last forever, but he breaks away, dropping his hand, only to laugh. 

“What!?” I yell over the base. 

“Oh Liam, you don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this.” He replies, grin still wide on his bearded face.

“Waiting? For what?” He chuckles to himself, like he’s amused by some inside joke of his.

“It doesn’t matter. Here, come with me. I have something for you.” He grabs me by the hand again and I stumble forward, trying to keep up as the crowd closes in around us.   
We finally reach the far wall with some booths for the less social people. Zayn ushers me into a seat. I slide all the way, with the brick wall now touching my back. Zayn slides in beside me, instead of across from me, and I’m trapped. No escape. But my disheveled mind can hardly keep up. 

“Here. I got you this for your birthday.” He reaches his hand into his jacket, only to pull out a black box. “It’s nothing special, I just noticed that you didn’t have one, and I thought this would suit you. I hope you like it”

He puts the box onto the table and slides it to me. 

“I didn’t have time to wrap it, but it is what it is.” I look up at him in confusion only to see the embarrassment written on his face, mixed with a bit of nervousness.   
“Oh Zayn, you didn’t have to. There’s nothing special about turning twenty five. It’s really no big deal.”

He puts his hand on mine as I’m about to reach for the box. 

“It’s a big deal to me.” My breath stops, the intensity in his eyes is not new to me, but I’ve never had it directed at me before. It’s unnerving.

“Now open your present before I do it for you.”

He releases my hand as I turn towards the box. I’m shocked with what I find inside. There, lays a golden diamond studded watch. I mean I know Zayn has an eye for watches, but I’ve never seen on as extravagant as this one. 

“It’s a Rolex” he says “here, I’ll help you put it on. 

He reaches for the box and pulls it out, grabbing my hand at the same time. Once the clasp in in place, he turns my hands around to admire its beauty on my tanned wrist.   
“Zayn, this is beautiful. But it’s just too much. I can’t accept this.”

“Yes. Yes you can, and you will.” I sigh. Why does he do this to me? 

“Zayn, this is really thoughtful, but I just can’t. I’m sorry.” I starts to unlatch the watch, but he grabs my hand in mid process. 

“Liam. I bought this specifically for you. You have do accept it. And I don’t take no for an answer.”

“I have to!? I don’t have to do anything!” I jerk my arm away, but his grasp on my wrist is too tight. 

“Zayn. Let go of me.” I’m pissed now. 

“No, because if I do, you’ll leave. And I can’t let you do that.”

“Jesus Zayn let go! I’m not having this right now! You know how these presents upset me!” I finally jerk my arm free, but that could be due to the fact that he suddenly let me go.   
I look up at him in anger, but that fades quickly once I see his expression.

“My gifts upset you? If I had known.”

“Don’t worry about it. Look, it’s getting late. I have to go.” I start to push him out of the booth. But he stays put.

“No. Liam I can’t let you go.” His eyes are hard now, no part of him is joking now. 

“What the fuck Zayn! I’m getting pissed. Move out of the way.”

“I can’t. It’s not safe.”

“Jesus Zayn! I’m not that drunk. We’ll get a taxi.” I push harder but he doesn’t budge.

“Liam! You’re not listening to me!” Zayn reaches up, trapping me with both hands on either side of my face. I still my movements. “You’re not safe with him.”

“What? Jesus, what are you talking about? Of course I’m safe.” I try to push his hands away but he just tightens his hold. I’ve never seen Zayn like this. I sigh internally. “Zayn, listen. I’ll be fine. Just, just move.”

“Liam, please.”

“Everything okay here?” Harry is suddenly behind Zayn. He doesn’t look sick anymore, in fact he looks kind of scary. His eyes are hard, like Zayn’s were. Zayn’s hands drop from my face. And turns around to look what I assume is to glare at Harry. 

“Yeah.” Zayn replies, then turns back around to look at me. “All okay here.”

Zayn looks pissed, but his shoulders seem to relax as he pulls away and sides out of the booth. I can’t help to notice the glare he throws at Harry as he walks away. What have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally know where things are going thanks to my good friend and idea maker poopyhead! Boy did this chapter get saucy.


	4. Hard Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with Zayn was hard enough for one night, but now Liam has to worry about a drunk and horny Harry. What will happen next?

After Zayn left The Inferno, I didn’t feel like partying anymore. I decided it was time to leave and say my goodbyes to Louis and Niall. As I searched the club, Harry never left my side. As quiet as he was, I felt calmer having him near me. We found Niall just where I’d left him, at the end of the bar surrounded by older women.

“Hey, Niall!” I called, waving through the bodies of the numerous women. 

When we finally made eye contact he held up his hand to the ladies in a “I’ll be right back” kind of gesture.

“Hey mate, how was the birthday? Have yourself a lovely time?”

“Yeah man, it was something.” I laugh, half-heartedly. “But it’s getting kind of late, Harry and I are going to head home for the night, or uh, I guess its morning now.”

“Alrighty, well I’m glad we got to see you Liam, we really missed you.” He said as he patted my shoulder. “Louis already went home with a hot chick, so don’t waste your time lookin’ for ’em.” He laughs “At least one of us is getting some tonight!”

I can’t help but chuckle at Niall’s positive energy.

“Well we’re going to head out now. Tell Louis I’m grateful that he was able to make it.” Harry says to Niall in a flat tone.

Harry grabs my upper arm and as I’m pulled out of the club, I turn to wave over my shoulder to an already distracted Niall.

***

Harry and I finally reach our flat just past four in the morning; at least that’s what my new watch says. We had to get a taxi home and it nearly cost me my week’s income, but all I can think about is a warm bed. I’m completely exhausted; I’d even fallen asleep on Harry’s lap on the way back.   
As I stumble through our front door, I automatically grab onto Harry’s arm. 

“I’m sorry” I mumble, trying to recover my uncoordinated feet from the tangled mess they’re currently in.

He reaches down and grabs both of my upper arms as he pulls me to my feet.

“Don’t be sorry Liam.” 

We’re now eye to eye, and I can feel his steady breath on my face. 

“Liam.” He whispers. 

I know I’m starring, but I can’t help it. The tension between us the whole night has somehow lifted now that we’re back at the crime scene. His full attention is on me, and for some odd reason, I think I like it. I think I was strangely craving this the whole night. His face is mere inches from mine, and I have to crane my neck a little bit to keep eye contact. Suddenly, all I can feel is his warm, wet lips on my cold chapped ones. I freeze. My inebriated mind has turned to mush. Everything is scrambled. My best friend is kissing me and my brain doesn’t know how to react. I find my eyes closing and, just like on the dance floor, I let my body take over. I reach up and wrap my arms around his back so that my hands are on his shoulder blades, this way I’m more stable as I step closer and deepen the kiss. 

Harry suddenly pulls back, and looks at me; his eyes huge like he’d never expected me react this way. We’re both breathing hard and I no longer feel cold, for the warmth of Harry’s lips seemed to have spread throughout my body. 

“Come with me” Harry says, as he grabs my hand for what seems like the millionth time tonight.

He pulls my wobbly self down the hall and into this bedroom. As we reach his chilled room he turns towards me and kisses me hard, his intensity is so unexpected, but my jumbled mind is still trying to catch up to the first kiss. As he kisses me I feel my body begin to relax again, out of comfort or exhaustion, I really can’t tell. 

“Liam.” Harry broke the kiss and is looking at me with such passion. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

“Waiting for” I begin to ask, but my question is cut short as I’m shoved backwards. I yell in surprise but soon land softly on the red cover of Harry’s bed. 

Before my mind can catch up to the now spinning room, I feel the bed shift as Harry climbs on top of me. 

“For you, for your body, for this” he leans in, covering my mouth with his. Harry quickly deepens the kiss as I feel his tongue enter my mouth. 

I’m still in shock and the suddenness of all of this is so confusing. I’m about to push Harry off, to break this kiss, but my body freezes as I feel his hand cup my crotch. What is happening? He’s still kissing me, making it hard for me to tell him to get off. Not to mention my body is frozen. I’m panicking. I don’t know what to do. His hand begins to rub my now hardening member. Harry, please. Stop. I’m scared. I can’t move and he’s not stopping. His kiss is suffocating and I can feel his stiffness on my upper thigh as he grinds his erection up my leg. This isn’t right. Harry! I can’t move! I’m freaking out! Jesus Harry!

“STOP!” I push Harry off so hard that he almost falls backwards. I sit up and lift my arm to wipe the saliva off my lips. As I do so, I see my hand is shaking and Zayn’s watch shines back at me. It feels so heavy all of the sudden. My whole body feels heavy and the spinning room isn’t helping, I think I’m going to pass out. 

“Liam, what the fuck!? I thought you were into it!” 

I’m still trying to recover; I close my eyes so I can concentrate on controlling my breathing, and hopefully keep conscious. I take a deep breath and once I’m sure I won’t pass out, I lift my head.

“I’m sorry Harry, I’m just so confused.” I look down at my hands, clasped in my lap. This is so embarrassing.

“Confused!? What’s there to be confused about? When I kissed you in the front entrance you kissed me back. You clearly want me as much as I want you.”

“I’m really drunk Harry, I’m not sure what I want. Please, just let me think.” I plead. 

I look up at Harry and I’m shocked to find such anger in his eyes. I’ve never seen him like this and it scares me. 

“Okay. Fine. If that’s how it is.” Harry abruptly stands up and walks out of the room. I hear him grab the keys and soon after the front door slams shut.

My body relaxes but I begin to feel a tightness in my throat. What just happened? I know we’ve both had a bit to drink. But Harry’s my best friend, I don’t know if I can see him that way. But I also don’t want to hurt his feelings and he really did look upset when he left. I can’t think straight right now. I slide my legs over the side of the bed and wait for the shaking to go away. 

After what seems like forever, I finally find the strength to stand up and unsteadily find my way down the dark hall to my room. As I roll onto my cold sheets, still fully clothed, I can’t help but let the tears fall. Tonight was a mess, and I’m the only one to blame. What am I going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was strange to write, but this is the real start to the story and upcoming character development. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and gals! Thanks for reading this! I'm new to the One Direction fandom and I'm still getting to know the band members so I'm kind of just playing around. I'm not really sure where this is going, so any ideas will be awesome.


End file.
